


Safety First

by Elle_Crystalvisions02



Series: Bits and Pieces of our Hearts [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Acts of Kindness, F/F, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Crystalvisions02/pseuds/Elle_Crystalvisions02
Summary: Just a little something that shows the relationship between Bernie and Jason. I'm no expert on Insomnia I just got a few bits of info from a friend that suffers with it from time to time, hope it reads ok. Also struggled a little writing Jason hope I did him justice....This is all I have for now, still working on a few things. Thank you in advance to all of you for reading and any comments/kudos left. x





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that shows the relationship between Bernie and Jason. I'm no expert on Insomnia I just got a few bits of info from a friend that suffers with it from time to time, hope it reads ok. Also struggled a little writing Jason hope I did him justice....This is all I have for now, still working on a few things. Thank you in advance to all of you for reading and any comments/kudos left. x

***Safety First***

 

Bernie had never been a good sleeper, ever since her teens she had suffered with intermittent bouts of insomnia, her body aching and yearning for rest but her mind never quite letting it. She worried the first time it had happened when she was with Serena, but she soon realised she needn't have, Serena could sleep on a clothes line it seemed. When these episodes occurred Bernie would prop herself up in bed with a book in her lap and her glasses balance on the end of her nose until eventually her eyelids sore and heavy would slip shut and she would drift off. With Serena curled into her side sound asleep. 

There was however a small flaw with this arrangement...

"Auntie Serena, do you realised that leaving your bedside lamp on all night is a serious fire hazard?"

Bernie and Serena both look up from their scrambled eggs

"I noticed the glow under your door when I got up to use the bathroom at 3:26 this morning, I did nock but you didn't reply"

"Ah" Serena looks across at Bernie before continuing "you see Jason...well..."

"That was my fault Jason" Bernie interjects saving Serena the embarrassment "Sometimes I find it hard to sleep, so I read until my eyes get tired, I guess I don’t get chance to turn out the lamp before I fall asleep" 

"I see" he replies whilst digging his spoon back into his porridge. "Well it's very dangerous" he says between mouthfuls "safety first Dr. Bernie"

Serena looks across at Bernie cocks her head and shrugs a little the boy had a point, it wasn't ideal. Even if Bernie couldn't help it, it was a fire risk not to mention the cost, her last electricity bill had been significantly higher. 

"You're right Jason" Bernie says with a nod. "I will make sure in future that I turn the lights out before I fall asleep, I give you my word" She meant it, but resigned herself to the fact that until her insomnia subsided again she was to spend many a sleepless night in Serena’s Campbell's bed...And not in a way good way!

When they arrive home that evening Bernie heads upstairs for a shower leaving Serena and Jason to prepare dinner. 

"Jason" Serena begins "I know you are concerned about my bedside lamp being left on all night, but I just wanted to explain why"

"There's not need Auntie Serena, I know why, Bernie has insomnia"

"Oh" Serena was taken aback, had Bernie explained to Jason? Surely not, she knew how private her lover was about certain parts of herself, this being one of them. 

"Well...yes, yes she does but how..."

"I looked up her symptoms on the computer at the hospital" he replies reaching into the cupboard for a saucepan. "It was quite interesting actually I understand now Auntie Serena and I have a plan" he says winking and tapping the side of his nose with his index finger. 

The next day Is Bernie’s day off, Serena gets up early and is for once happy to leave Bernie in bed. Last night had been a particularly bad night, Bernie had tossed and turned and fidgeted all night. She had finally drifted off just before Serena’s alarm had gone off. Serena propped herself up on her elbow, looked down at Bernie’s peaceful sleeping form, stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her hairline "sleep now my love" she whispered before getting to her feet and quietly heading toward the bathroom to get ready for her day. 

When Serena entered the kitchen Jason was already up and tucking into his cereal. "Morning Jason she said stifling a yawn"

"Good morning auntie Serena, you look very tired" he replied frowning "did Dr Bernie sleep with the lamp on again?"

"No, not last night Jason just as she promised you" He nodded and smiled returning his attention to his breakfast.

Serena was halfway through biting into her toast when the doorbell rang she sighed and moved to answer it, seeing the glow of a red sack through the frosted glass of the front door ah postman strange I'm not expecting a parcel she thought to herself. At that Jason all by leapt to his feet dropping his spoon loudly into his bowl 

"I'll get it!" he announced scrambling towards the hall. Serena watched him with wide eyes "Expecting something Jason?" She asked. He opened the door thanked the postman and closed it almost immediately. Turning on his heel he flashed his confused aunt a smile and headed up the stairs parcel clutched to his chest "Won't be long Auntie Serena I will meet you at the car" Serena shook her head still none the wiser placed her plate in the dishwasher, scribbled Bernie a quick note, collected her coat and bag and headed for the car. 

Bernie slowly started to wake. The thin skin of her eyelids not giving much relief to the sunlight filtering through the gap in the curtains. She turned her back to the window with a grown pulling the duvet up over her head. There was a thud that startled she into a sitting position, looking down she noticed a small brown box on the floor next to the bed. She frowned and leant down to retrieve it. Settling it in her lap she noticed a fluorescent green post it note attached to it. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the light and heaviness of her lids she peeled it from the front of the box and read the message scrawled on it.

Dr.Bernie,

I was concerned about your bedside lamp being left on all night. So I thought you could use this instead until your insomnia retreats. 

Safety first Dr.Bernie

Jason.

She smiled despite her confusion, Jason was such a lovely lad, it was obvious he was trying to help even if it was out of concern that Bernie would set fire to their home!...she read it again tears pricking her eyes at "your bedside lamp" it was hers...now, on her side of the bed, atop of a set of drawers with her underwear and her socks in. She smiled. Hers and Serena’s bedroom. 

She picked up the brown box and opened it peeking inside, a small snake light object with a peg on one end and what looked like a torch on the other. A book light Bernie thought tears pooled in her eyes again. It was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever brought her. Jason may have been concerned for the safety of them all but this gesture was born out of thought and concern for her feelings as well. And the fact that it had come from Jason, who found it difficult to show any sort of affection especially to someone who he had known for such a short amount of time touched her immensely. Bernie realised in that moment that she was home, she was part of a family again. A family that wanted her as much as she wanted them. 

When Serena and Jason arrived home that evening they were greeted with a delicious smell. "Cottage pie!" Jason cried! "Bernie is cooking cottage pie auntie Serena!" He hastily hung up his coat and bag and bounced towards the smell coming from the kitchen. Serena smiled as she unravelled her scarf from her neck. "Hmm, seems so" she replied smiling. Jason was met with a red faced slightly stressed Bernie peering over the mince meet on the hob.

"Dr. Bernie! Are u cooking cottage pie? It's my favourite!"

Bernie jumped slightly, not having heard the two return. "Ah Jason! yes...yes I am" Putting down the wooden spoon she was yielding she walked over to him giving him a peck on the cheek. "I thought I'd repay you for the very generous and thoughtful gift this morning" She looked down at her feet suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I...I...well its lovely, thank you" Jason nodded and smiled.

That night in their bed Serena removed Bernie’s glasses from her closed eyes, switched off her new book light and pulled her down into a contented cuddle....that night, Bernie slept soundly.


End file.
